Peristaltic pumps are well known and widely used in applications where a fluid to be pumped has to remain particularly clean, e.g., in water analytics. A hose of an elastic material and containing the fluid to be pumped is mounted in a hose cartridge having an occlusion surface, and the hose is located between said occlusion surface and rollers of a roller wheel of the peristaltic pump, such that when the roller wheel rotates, the fluid is transported within the hose. Generally, not only liquid or gaseous materials can be pumped this way, but also solid material such as granular materials. The pumping of liquids is of particular interest for the present invention.
From U.S. Ser. No. 2004/0057856 A1, a hose cartridge is known, which has a cantilever arm at which the occlusion surface is located. A screw provides a stop for the cantilever movement of the cantilever arm, thus allowing to adjust the pressure exterted on the hose when the cartridge is mounted on a corresponding peristaltic pump.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,061, a multi channel peristaltic pump is presented.